3 Stirs Clockwise
by arorainthesky
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is behind in Potions, will a certain Bushy haired girl come to his rescue?
1. Chapter 1

"_Avada Kadavra! Avada Kedavra! Crucio!" All I could hear, everywhere I turned.. Flashes of green light narrowly missing me as I saw people that I loved die before my eyes. Suddenly the yells turned into laughter, merciless laughter as Bellatrix Lestrange towered over me, green light illuminating a sharp, crazed grin…_

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" My eyes opened in a flash and the raven black hair of Parvati Patel tickled me hair as I shook myself into sense. I stretched and yawned.

"What time is it? I couldn't have slept in.

"It's eight bloody thirty and we've got potions in 5 minutes!"

Oh crap. I leaped out of bed, pulled on my robes plus random pair of shoes and raced out of Gryffindor tower, Parvati close behind. At last we reached the dungeons, running into Slughorn at the entrance.

"Ah! There you two are! Hurry up - I do not tolerate lateness even if it is the first day back!" Today was September 2nd, exactly 1 year after the war, five months after Voldemort died. "It's hardly a reward for defeating him," Ron had complained, that we have to take seventh year _again_." I hadn't been too bothered myself.

"Miss Patel, you sit there next to Mr Finnigan and Miss Granger, over there by Mr Malfoy if you please."

_What?_

_No!_

I was about to protest, but Slughorn gave me a stern look and I reluctantly sat down at my allocated seat. Today was hardly going well for me. I tried to sit as far away from Malfoy as possible. He didn't say a word to me the entire lesson, which was a first. I was expecting a few snarky comments about how disgusted he was to be sittiing next to a mudblood, but all that came was silence. _Of course, _I thought with a smile, _the war changed all of us_, Come to think about it, Malfoy had been quite quiet since the war; he hadn't talked to anyone since, not even the Slytherins. Blaise Zabini was the only one who had been able to maintain a conversation of more than thirty seconds with him.

The rest of the lesson droned on, with most of us knowing it already. I had learnt all of the set books of by heart again as part of my summer to stop me from thinking about the war and Voldemort and Bellatrix, but still those wild faces kept entering my head, at night… I shoved the thought about Bellatrix out of my head and started to take notes on what Slughorn said.

Before I knew it, the lesson was over and I hurried out of class. As I walked towards the Great Hall, I collided with someone and my books dropped all around me. I sighed with annoyance but looked at the person properly. She was a scared looking first year. Out of habit, I gave her a 'don't worry' smile.

As soon as she saw my face she went red and started speaking all at once; "Oh my gosh, you're Hermione Granger! I know all about you of course, you're so famous you know! I heard you and Ron get together: you two are so cute! Oh - by the way - my name is Katie - you are my idol!" she let out a huge breath and looked up at me eagerly.

I looked at her dumbfounded, blushing at the part about Ron. "Erm thanks, I'll see you around I guess," was all I could think of. She looked at me, appearing a little disappointed but content none the less and skipped away.

I started collecting my parchment, feeling a bit nauseated when a pair of hands gathered it for me and handed it over.

" You've got yourself a fan Granger," said the familiar lilting face of the person as he turned to face me. "There's some ink on your cheek by the way." He retrieved a tissue from his pocket and dabbed my cheek a little with it. I stared blankly as he walked away, the frame of Draco Malfoy barely visible now as he walked around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took as much time as it did but I promise that I will upload Chapter 3 soon! Anyway enjoy!**

The weeks flew by, the teachers were piling us with homework (not that I was complaining, I had fewer nightmares after solid studying) and before I knew it, it was November. Frost was lurking in every corner of the school with Peeves breathing down our necks, pleased to hear the shrieks of first years as they hurried to get to class.

One cold, gloomy Wednesday; Harry Ron and I were sitting on Gryffindor table eating breakfast, moving as close to the roaring fire as possible.

"We are going to thrash Slytherin this year!" said Harry while wolfing down a piece of toast ravenously.

"Yeah totally, I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when we beat them next week. I'm telling you Harry, this is the best team Gryffindor have had in years, and that's saying something!" replied Ron, his pale face lit up with excitement.

I wasn't really listening to their conversation; Quidditch bored me to death. However, at the mention of Malfoy's name I felt my face burn. I berated myself.

_Get over it Hermione! So what, he wiped a bit of ink from your face, big deal. _

_But he has been quite civil since the incident in the corridor…_

_No, he just doesn't want to talk to a Mudblood, that's why he hasn't talked to you since! Plus you have a _boyfriend _who is trying to get your attention now as a matter of fact…._

It was true, during the internal battle Ron had been calling my name repeatedly.

"'Mione! 'Mione!"

"Oh, right, sorry, what was the question?"

"I was asking you what lesson we have now! Honestly, why can't you listen?"

I glared at him but I knew he was right. I should be paying more attention to my friends than to Malf – you know what, I'm not even going think about him.

"Oh, um… Potions. I think."

"OK, then let's go, don't want to keep the old grouch waiting, do we…"

We walked out of the now empty Great Hall and headed towards the dungeons.

After a while, Ron stopped. "Harry, you go on ahead, I need to talk to Hermione for a sec."

"Ok sure." He gave Ron a suggestive wink and waved as he walked briskly to the dungeons.

I wanted to get to Potions faster. We were already late. "Ron, whatever this is? Can't it wait until – Mph!" but Ron had silenced me with a kiss before I could carry on. It was a soft tender kiss and when we pulled apart a bit of me ached to do it again.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I snapped at you back at breakfast." He said apologetically, giving me that cute smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Well if that's how you apologize all the time, then feel free to snap at me as much as you want," I joked.

He gave me a peck on the cheek as we raced, hand in hand to potions and we scarcely made it into the classroom before Slughorn ambled in.

I took my designated seat next to Malfoy who was poring over his potion book, brushing his platinum blonde hair with his hand. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement as I got my quill ready for the lesson.

The lesson was over as quickly as it had started and Malfoy was one of the first people to leave the classroom. As I was about to walk out of the door, Slughorn pulled me aside.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Professor?"

Slughorn nodded. "Well, actually there is. You see, I would like you to tutor a pupil from the class. He is lagging a bit behind everyone else and I'm sure you can help him."

"Of course Professor, who is he?"

I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping it was Ron.

At that moment, Slughorn took a sudden interest with a spot on the ground. I felt my heart sink, in anticipation. _Oh, God, not him… _

I could barely hear Slughorn when he uttered the word: "Malfoy."

**So... What do you think? Please review as I want to know how to improve and if you guys like it/hate it and constructive criticism is appreciated! Please tell me any suggestions about what you want and I will try to make them work. Anyways bye for now! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the promised update guys! Enjoy! Author's note at the end!**

_Well, here goes nothing_.

I took a deep breath and heaved opened the towering mahogany door of the potions classroom. _Of course, typical Malfoy for not showing up on time! _ I sighed as I plunked her books on the desk in front of me.

_Malfoy, of all the people in the bloody class it had to be sodding Malfoy!_

I glanced at my watch, 9:05. The lesson was supposed to have started five minutes ago!

_Might as well do something productive while I wait for him. _I opened "NEWT Necessities- Potions edition" and started to read. My eyes scanned the pages as I immersed myself into the study book, ringlets swishing the pages as my eyes raced hungrily over the pages.

I didn't even hear the groan of the door, or see a mop of white hair approaching my desk.

He must have stood there for a good two minutes, before clearing his throat to make himself noticed.

I glanced up and my face contorted first into confusion, before slowly bubbling into frustration. He had this annoying look of languid amusement on his face.

"Well, fancy you showing up here then, Malfoy." I spoke with mock surprise in my annoyed voice.

"Oh right, sorry about that Granger, I was just attending to Pansy and the time just flew by, you know how it is right?"

'_Attending to Pansy". We all know what that means. So what if he's good looking and rich and all that, he's just a hateful little git!_

"Right, Granger?"

I involuntarily started to bush, realizing that I had gone into a daze; which deepened the expression of amusement on Malfoy's face.

"Um, right. Whatever, let's just get started with this thing. Look, I know you don't want to be here and quite frankly I don't want to either – so, I propose we get on with this and finish as soon as possible."

"My, my Granger, a proposal already? A bit fast aren't we?"

_I must not blush; I must not blush!_

"Ha, ha, very funny Malfoy, let's just get to work OK?"

"Since we will be spending quite a lot of time together I think we should be on first name terms, don't you think?"

"OK, fine! Whatever floats your boat, Malfoy."

"_Draco_."

"Draco."

It sounded really weird and unfamiliar on my lips. The boy who had spent seven years hating my very existence was actually being (in a way) nice? On _first name terms?_

"You OK, Hermione?"

_Hermione. He called me Hermione…_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just open the book to page 389."

I couldn't help but notice how perfect my name sounded out of his mouth, not to mention the way his muscles rippled as he turned the pages.

_No, no, no Hermione! Nothing about that boy is in any way, shape or form perfect – and his muscles don't ripple, they just extend like a normal person. Plus, think about Ron, your _boyfriend_ whom you love oh-so-very much!_

"So, we are just making a simple sleeping potion. We just need a few ingredients, toad's eyeballs, hags' hands, hawk's talon…."

"Hey! Hermione, look over here!"

I turned around and saw Draco holding the toads eyeballs over his own pair of blue gray orbs. Goofing. He was actually goofing.

"Mal… Draco, will you stop behaving like a child and hand me the talons!"

I felt a brushing by my arm and when I looked, she saw Draco scraping the talons at me, squawking like a hawk. Despite the irritation, I felt a smile creep onto my face.

_It is pretty funny… _

_No, it isn't!_

_Just look at his adorable face!_

_His face is not adorable! ... Well maybe it is… Who am I kidding; his face looks as sexy as hell!_

Before I knew what Iwas doing, I was playing with the ingredients too, and the minutes trickled by.

As Draco was engaging in a very accurate impression of Dracula using Vampire fangs, my gaze swept across the clock and realized that it was 10:30.

"Oh my gosh Draco, I really have to go! Shit, I promised that I would help Ron revise half an hour ago! Do you mind packing up?"

As I was about to leave Draco grabbed my arm.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank-you for this. I really need the extra tutoring and I was the one who suggested you because I knew how amazing you are at studies – heck, everyone knows that!" he chuckled nervously. "Anyways what I wanted to say was sorry. Hermione, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you and your friends these past years. I thought that all muggleborns were scum but ever since the Dark Lord stayed with us I knew how wrong I was. My dad was a jackass and he deserves to be in Azkaban. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything at the Manor with my aunt and all. I hope you can forgive me, I know it will be hard to do so."

I stared dumbfounded at the blonde in front of me. I could tell that he wasn't lying, his eyes brimmed with sincerity and remorse._ What do I say?!_

"It's uh... OK, Malfoy. Draco, I mean. See you tomorrow then?"

The cheeky glint in his eyes had returned, "Bet on it!"

As I walked out the door, I realised that I had been more affected by Draco's fooling than I had taken on. I was suddenly picturing the ludicrous image of Draco in my head, dressed as Zac Efron dancing and singing on a golf pitch. There were rumors that Draco owned a huge Zefron poster in his room at his manor. I was certain nothing so random had ever penetrated my thoughts.

_Git, now he's controlling my thoughts!_

I smiled, and chuckled to myself, as I raced to Gryfindor dorm, thoughts of a certain blue eyed boy racing across my mind.

So, what did you guys make out of that chapter? Like/Hate? Want to see more of this side of Draco and how did you think Hermione handled the situation? Did I make any of you laugh/cry/fangirl or fanboy? Please review because it shows that you are reading and motivates me to write more!

Any suggestions/criticisms and anything you want to see happen later on in the story then please tell me by reviewing! Shout out to my beta and best friend Katie, you rock! Check out her stories- her pen name is LSDandKizuki! More shout outs to my reviewers: FreeSpiritSeeker

Chilli99

Claire

Xandrsilvers

Love you all and chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait again but I promise next time the gaps between updating will be shorter. Summer holidays yay! Seven more weeks till the start of school ****.Hope you enjoy (the fic not the school part but hope you enjoy school too! Ok I think I should shut up now).**

The next few days flew by and nothing much happened, just the usual schoolwork. However, during the day, I couldn't help feeling excited at the prospect of seeing Malfoy again.

_No! Hermione, you have Ron, remember!_

_Now that I come to think about it, Ron has been acting off for a long time now. Oh well, it's probably just the fact that Madame Hooch is off sick and so Professor Grimple is going to referee the next Quidditch match. _

Professor Grimple was the latest Defence against the Dark Arts professor, having taken on the role of most hated professor at Hogwarts. Everybody hated him, even the Slytherins, his own house.

I entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron didn't acknowledge me as they were off ranting about the whole Grimple dilemma, while Seamus and Dean were having a discussion about the level of 'female hotness' at Hogwarts.

Not wanting to be a part of either conversation, I looked around the Great Hall. As my eyes surveyed it, they seemed to land on a particular boy in Slytherin house. He gave me a firm nod and resumed his conversation with Blaise Zabini.

Draco and I had kept an unspoken rule to not mention our blossoming friendship to anyone else, and that was fine by me: I could not bear the thought of anyone, particularly Ron finding out that we were friends.

The day went by in a blur and as I slumped down in the comfy red sofa in Gryffindor tower, I completely forgot the time.

"Hey Hermione, do you know what the time is?" asked the sickly sweet voice of Lavender Brown.

"Oh it's 9:00," I replied, almost on autopilot, slowly shutting my eyes.

_9:00, there's something that I'm supposed to do… _

Bloody hell, I'm supposed to be in the dungeons! I reluctantly parted from the sofa and raced down to the dungeons, panting as I entered.

He was already there. A look of concentration was passing over his strong yet beautiful features.

_Enough with the beautiful features Hermione!_

"You're late." He grunted without looking up at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that, time just flies by!"

He grunted again.

We got started on the potion, this time liquid luck.

The potion took a while to get into but soon we were mixing and pouring at a good pace. I snuck a peek at him numerous amount of times but he still wore that somber expression he had since the beginning of the session.

_Should I ask if something's wrong?_

_It's the only way to find out._

"Um Mal-Draco, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Granger, stop being so nosy all the bloody time, it's giving me a headache! You always have to know everything don't you, the brains of the Golden flipping Trio!" he snapped.

I was completely taken aback. "Sheesh, sorry I asked!"

"Let's just get back to the potion, Granger," He muttered.

"Fine by me!" He was pissing me off more and more, and I was starting to regret beginning to like him. _I guess some people actually never do change._

The lesson went by in silence we finished the potion before the session officially would have been over.

"Feel free to go or stay, I don't care," I mumbled, breaking the heavy muteness as I walked briskly back to the common room.

_I knew he could never change! He's too much of a pompous little git to ever change!_

_But why does my heart break to know that he hasn't?_

After what seemed like eternity I finally reached Gryffindor Tower.

"Seamus? What are you doing out here?"

Seamus Finnigan was blocking the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh, uh… Hey, Hermione; fancy seeing you here," said Seamus with a nervous chuckle. "Aren't you supposed to be in your tutoring session?"

"Yeah, it finished early. I'm a bit tired so if you don't mind…"

"Oh, oh yes, of course," he said with yet another nervous laugh. "I will let you in Hermione!" I was fairly surprised at the volume at which he said, "Hermione."

"Seamus, shut up! Why did you say that so loudly?"

"Oh, uh, no reason."

With a sigh I told the Fat Lady the password, and when she swung open, a horrible sight greeted my eyes.

"Ron?"

In the sofa that I had been occupying a few hours ago sat Ron with a very red-faced Lavender Brown sitting on his lap. The telltale stain of red lipstick on Ron's cheek and lips told me exactly what had gone on.

"Hermione, I can expla-"

But I was gone. My legs were guiding me as I ran through the castle and when they finally stopped, I crumpled to the ground, face buried in my hands. They say that when your heart is broken you feel it ripping into tiny pieces but that was not how I was feeling at that moment.

I just felt empty.

"Hey! What the hell – Hermione? Are you ok?"

I shifted my head to face the wall, hoping he had gone away but a pair of arms around me told me otherwise.

"Don't worry, I'm here now," whispered the soothing voice of Draco Malfoy.

**Please review/follow/favorite etc. if you like it, really means a lot! **


	5. Chapter 5

**You have permission to scream at me and be generally mean. I am SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated, I've been too caught up in Summer and too tired to write anything. Hopefully the length compensates for the wait! This chapter has not been betaed but hopefully you guys will like it **

"Hermione? What's wrong?" asked Draco, he blue-grey eyes sparkled with concern, but I remained silent staring at my boots.

"Never mind Draco, I'm just going to go now if that's ok."

"No actually, in fact its not ok. You are not going to leave until you tell me what happened!" said Draco with such force that my shoes looked even more inviting than they had before.

"Well then I guess I'm staying."

I covered my look of shock when Draco just shrugged and made himself comfortable on the ground. He clearly was not going anywhere.

I was half tempted not to tell him anything, just stay there with him for a while in silence but my mouth got the better of me as I spoke.

"Ron cheated on me," I whispered. The full effect of what I was saying was suddenly flooding over me. I blinked to stop the overflow of tears which I knew would be coming any time soon. Any hope that Draco had not heard me completely vanished as his face morphed into an expression of first shock, disgust then finally rage.

We stayed there in silence for a while, none of us speaking. After a few minutes had passed I sneaked a glance at him. He had a stony expression, staring ahead, not moving until finally he managed to choke out a few words.

"With who?" his voice sounded muffled and distant, almost as if there was a transparent barrier placed between us. My hand started to rise to touch his face to see if there really was a barrier, I sat on it so that it would stop.

"Lavender Brown," I replied. Images of her taunting face swam into my head, drowning me in her murky eyes as I fought to breathe.

Draco muttered something inaudible as his stony expression became fixed. I didn't want to go back to the common room where I knew there would be explanations and excuses and things that I can not deal with at this moment but I had to get a good nights sleep if I want to pass that Charms test tomorrow evening.

"Draco," I said softly, "I really have to go now, thank you for…well…you know," I blushed as I started to get up but a firm hand clasped mine.

"I really am sorry, about everything," said Draco gently, his hard expression softening.

I merely smiled at him as he finally let go of my hand.

The trek to Gryffindor common room was tiring on its own, without the extra lethargy of crying my yes out mere moments ago. When I finally reached Gryffindor common room about a dozen pairs off eyes met mine. I looked down at the floor until I reached the entrance of the girls' dormitory and I saw a pair of black boots blocking the way. I looked up and was met with emerald green orbs, glistening with concern as they searched my face.

"Hermione, honest to God I never knew about this!" he abled frantically but I smiled at Harry, making him know that it was not him my anger was aimed at.

I however, was surprisingly not angry. I was not even that sad to be honest, I just felt nothing. Every fiber of my body commanded me to feel something but my head and heart would not cave in. Maybe that was why I was crying; it was because I felt ashamed with myself for not feeling.

"Hermione, thank God you're back. I really need to talk…"  
"Save it Ronald."

His hand however gripped mine, making it impossible for me to leave. It was firm yet cold, so unlike a hand that had gripped mine in what seemed like ages ago.

"It was that you seemed so distant, after the war and all that and so busy all the time …"

"When did this thing start?" I asked, a confident voice coming out of my trembling moth.

"Since the time you started tutoring Malfoy," he at least had the dignity to look shameful, his pale face smeared in red.

"Oh I bet you were just ecstatic when I left for tutoring so you can go shag your mistress." I practically spat out the last few words as a surge of disgust crashed down on me, I couldn't bear to be within the same proximity of that two timing little piece of shit.

"Hermione it wasn't like that!"

"I just don't want to hear it Ronald."

I ran up to my bed, longing for the soft duvet to submerge myself in as I left reality.

My face was bathed in light as I awoke. a few moments of dazed silence until the moments of last night crashed down on me like a tidal wave. I groaned at the prospect of having to face the school, the news of Ron's indiscretions would probably have spread through the school like wildfire.

Sure enough, when I walked into the Great Hall that morning, hushed silence filled the room as I sat down next to Harry and Parvati Patel. Ron and Seamus were sitting a few seats down; Seamus being the one who fully knew about Ron's relationship with Lavender. I was surprised, I thought that the whole year must know but apparently about ninety five percent of clubs and societies took place at that time.

We all ate in silence; Harry, Ginny (who was sitting directly opposite me) and Parvati all looking at each other with the same expression of uncertainty plastered on each of their faces. Clearly they had no idea what to talk about to me, not wanting to 'sadden' me more.

I had not realized that the hall had gone deathly quiet, I was too absorbed in my eggs, until the clear voice of Draco Malfoy ran through the hall.

"Weasley, can I have a word," asked Draco, a hint of menace in his voice.

_Oh no_

"Not now Malfoy," replied Ron, clearly he had been up all night and crying, his eyes were puffy and red, black circles finished the look. My heart contracted seeing him in that state but he deserved it.

"Yes, now." Said Draco firmly. "How dare you treat a lady like that!" he was fuming at that moment.

"I have no idea what you mean," said Ron, his voice breaking at the end but before anyone could react Draco Malfoy punched Ron Weasley square on the face. The teachers barely had enough time to stand up but Draco was out of the room.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review/follow/favourite and all that! Any suggestions, critique, things you want to see happen etc. please review or pm me and I will definitely try my best o incorporate. Oh and all characters belong to JK Rowling apart from Katie the First Year from chapter one even though I wish I could have a certain blonde Slytherin! Who wants more Katie? So update of my life, British weather is being really unpredictable, its either really hot or pouring down with buckets and buckets of rain! I was drenched this morning! Going to Scotland soon and my dad is coming from LA! We're taking a family trip to Belgium and I'm going to eat chocolate for all of you guys! Till next time xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please, please don't kill me for not updating! I was crazy busy and I was on holiday last week! Hope you enjoy, all characters belong to JK Rowling apart from Katie and the pale faced first year whom you are going to get acquainted with in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

The long and awkward silence was shattered by the scraping of chairs from the high table. Professors Mcgonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn strided out of the Great Hall, presumably in pursuit of Mal-Draco whilst Madame Pomfrey and Sprout raced over to the scarlet nosed Weasley whose nose was dripping with blood.

"There there dear, just a nosebleed," I heard Madame Pomrey mutter to the pale faced Ron as she lead him in the vague direction of the Hospital Wing. After the two parties has left, silence descended again, however now with the added discomfort of different pairs of eyes gazing in my direction.

A burning sensation waved over my cheeks as I hunched over my bowl of cereals.

"Hermione, why would Malfoy just punch Ron?" Ginny asked.

I merely shrugged my shoulders and went back to my coco-pops, not missing the raised eyebrows that passed between Harry and Ginny.

"I've um, got to go. Studying and stuff," I murmured and rushed out of the hall in hopes of casually bumping to a certain grey-eyed boy. However, it was not to be as Arithmancy was soon to start.

I floated through most of the lessons that day, my mind overflow with thoughts and was spinning like a top. 9 o'clock could not have come sooner, my head losing controlled and when I cast eyes on those sparkling grey eyes I had to ask.

"Why did you do it?" I demanded.

"Do what?" He said in a joking manner, but I was not in the mood for jokes today.

"You know bloody well what,"

"He deserved it," was all he said as the lesson begun.

Nothing special happened during that one, strained hour but the end came soon enough.

"So, did they punish you?"

"No Granger, they invited me to a campsite to roast marshmallows and sing Kumbaya."

"Oh, so it's Granger now, Malfoy?" I replied, arching my eyebrows.

A tingling sensation ran through my skin as he gave me the signature Malfoy smurk.

"Ha, ha. I have to do some groundskeeping for Hagrid for a month and I can't take part in this 'super secret and fun' event taking place in a couple of weeks." He said sarcasti

"I bet they just want to see you in that mole-skin overcoat of Hagrid's," I joked, surprised at how carefree I could converse with the young Slytherin.

"Oh most definitely, I may ask Hagrid if I can borrow that hideous hairy suit of his, of all the things that perished in the war it was that blasted thing that survived."

I surprised myself by giving him a genuine smile.

_Maybe he can help you forget about the war?_

Could he?

(**Insert line break here, I don't know how to do those yet!)**

I dropped into a seat next to Parvati Patel in the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny were sitting with Ron. I allowed myself a sad sigh, I couldn't let myself come in-between best friends and siblings. I may have to forgive and forget soon myself, I couldn't stay angry with Ron forever! However, the emptiness in my throat told me that today wasn't today. The threesome must have realized that I was present in the room as their eyes swerved towards me, Harry and Ginny's eyes gleamed apologetically, Ron risked a feeble smile, which I couldn't bring myself to return.

"Your attention please?" The recognizable voice of Professor Mcgonagall rung through the hall.

"I have some very exciting news to tell you all," the Scot announced, "In celebration of the victory in the Battle of Hogwarts and our golden trio," Her champagne flute raised in the direction of the Gryffindor table; I felt my face go ablaze and saw Harry and Ron's were also a hue of red as Mcgonagall went on, "we are having our very own Victory Ball in the Great Hall two weeks from today."

The whole hall erupted in a tsunami of noise, a couple of Ravenclaw girls shrieking with excitement.

_So that's what Malfoy was talking about._

The starting's of what was going to be a happy balloon got punctured as soon I realized that Malfoy was not able to attend.

_Oh come on Hermione, grow up! He wasn't going to ask you anyways!_

My suspicions was confirmed as the whole of Slytherin's female inhabitants craned their necks to where Draco was sitting, eyelashes fluttering in pathetic attempts to gain his attention.

"Settle down, settle down," the headmistress said. "Unfortunately, only pupils in their third year and above may take part."

In that moment all four houses of Hogwarts were finally united as the female first and second years burst out in outrage and protest.

"This is not a matter of discussion!"

A couple of seats down from me, I saw a hysterical Katie Green and a pale faced fist year boy whose expression mirrored my dad's when he had gotten out of trying my mother's truly revolting prune pudding. He could safely roam the hallways of Hogwarts without Katie tailing him, in a futile attempt to get him to ask her to the dance.

**New chapter will be up soon I promise! Please R&R, any feedback is accepted, I love to hear from you guys so I know if you're liking it! Suggestions and things you want to see happen as the fic progresses are also accepted! Don't worry, DRAMIONE WILL HAPPEN, just give it a few more chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Did he ask you?"

"Eeek! My dress arrived and it looks amazing! I can't wait!"

"Back off Greengrass, Dan's taking me to the ball!"

This was the type of conversations taking place between the female part of Hogwarts in the two weeks after Mcgonagall's great announcement had taken place.

"Honestly, I don't understand what the big deal is about this ball," I muttered to Parvati as we passed Katie Green, who was ranting to her friend about how unfair it was that first years could not attend.

"Oh come on Hermione! You should let your hair down and have some proper fun once in a while," said Parvati, linking her arm in mine. "You'll have tons of boys wanting to go with you, you'll forget about Ron! Show him that you can function without him!"

_Yeah, but _he_ won't be there._

Please, it's not as if I expected him to ask me!

_But you wanted him to._

"Dean was so sweet when he asked me- Hermione, are you even listening to me?"

"Wh-oh yeah, yes, Parvati, carry on,"

"Hmm… OK, where was I? Oh yes, Dean…"

**(Page break thing!) Am I the only one, seriously, who uses the five asterix? **

With a sigh I stared down at the crumpled brown packaging on my bed and tore it open. _Well, here goes nothing. _The time was 6:00, just two hours before the ball began. Parvati, along with Ginny had finally convinced me to go to the ball, and I was actually too tired to protest so I caved in.

The dress was not bad; mum had ordered it from Madame Malkin's in Diagon Alley the week before when I had owled her about the ball. I slipped the blossom pink tulle fabric over my head and attempted to do up the sequined bodice. Just a final pull! I sucked it and wrapped my arms around my back.

"Wow!" gaped Parvati, awestruck as she descended the stairs in a cute, short, black patterned dress. "Need some help with that?" she asked, noticing my difficulty.

"Yes please, if you don't mind. You look beautiful Parvati," I said sincerely as she skillfully tied up the silver bodice.

Two hours later, after Parvati did my makeup, we descended the stairs of Gryffindor tower, Ginny in tow. As we entered, the feeling of a thousand eyes bearing on us followed me around like a swarm of bees, as I shrank into Ginny's dark green dress.

"Dean!" shrieked Parvati as she noticed him, giving us a radiant look before rushing over to him.

"Um, Hermione –"

"Go on, Ginny," I said sincerely noticing that she would have wanted to spend the night with Harry.

She gave me a warm, uncertain smile and walked over where Harry was sitting, Ron not far behind. When she arrived she whispered something to them and the threesome looked in my direction, Harry giving me a gracious smile which I happily returned whilst Ron gave me a small smile, the colour of his face rivaling the colour of his hair.

The ball passed by slowly, starting with a few words from the headmistress followed by dancing. An hour into the ball, I was still sitting in the same position I had been in at the start, kindly refusing a couple of boys who asked me to dance. This carried on for a while until I saw a certain bespectacled boy making his way to me.

"Want to dance, Hermione?"

"Yeah, sure," I said and Harry led me onto the dance floor, I looked at Ginny who only smiled in response.

"So, how have you been Hermione?" began Harry as he stumbled his way through the first few dance moves.

"I've been alright I guess, I'm feeling a bit better."

"He's really sorry about what happened you know," said Harry, his emerald eyes pleading.

"I know," I sighed, emotions battling inside of me. "Let's not talk about this, OK?"

"Alright," smiled Harry, clearly relieved that he would not have to take a side between Ron and I.

The rest of the ball passed in a blur; the dance with Harry cheered me up slightly and before I knew it, he, Ginny and I were dancing like crazy to some new muggle song called "The Fox". Dean and Parvati were nowhere to be seen.

As the three of us headed back to Gryffindor tower, nobody noticed the grey eyed boy staring at us as we laughed.

**(Page Break)**

"Oh, bloody hell," I exclaimed, frantically searching the common room.

"What?" asked Ginny as she swung a bottle of firewhisky.

"I left my purse in the Great Hall! I'll have to go all the way back," I groaned.

"Anyone want to come with me?" I wheedled, not wanting to go alone.

Everyone just gave me a sympathetic smile as I grumbled and made my way out of the portrait hole, cursing my stupidity.

"You really should take better care of your possessions Granger," chuckled a voice in the dark.

"Oh, so we're back to last names are we, Malfoy?" I teased as the form of Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows, holding my purse.

I walked over to him and took my purse but as I turned to leave he grabbed my arm.

"What is it Draco?"

"May I have this dance?" he bowed, giving me his signature smirk.

"You're crazy, Malfoy," I rolled my eyes but took his hand.

"Why are you up so late anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep," he replied as we then broke into silence, his strong arms around my waist, and my arms around his neck. My uneven heartbeats must have reflected into my dancing as I trod on his toes a couple of times but he just chuckled.

"You look beautiful," he said with a strange tone to his voice as he spun me around.

"You're crazy, Malfoy," I said again, when we finally faced each other. That was when his lips came crashing down on mine.

.

500/dark-green-prom-dresses/http:%7C%7Cimages*dres sale*com%7Cimages%7Clarge%7C7%7C263827*jpg/


End file.
